Precious
by karuna chan
Summary: Penerimaan rapor sekaligus pertemuan orangtua kelas 3E. Ketika semuanya galau mengenai nilai mereka, Okuda menyadari sesuatu yang berharga/ ""Untuk sukses kau tidak harus sempurna./Bukankan Akabane Karma itu—keren?/ "Jadi saya direstui, Okuda-san?"/ Enjoy and review please!


Precious

Author: karuna chan

Cast: Okuda - Karma

Genre: fluff

Assasination classroom punya Yuusei Matsui, tapikarma*coret*punyasaya*coret* storyline murni berasal dari otak saya.

Bingung mau ditulis genre apa, soalnya ceritanya mereka juga belum jadian.-.

Cover is not mine!

My First fanfic di fandom Ass Class! Review and enjoy it ;;)

 _Penerimaan rapor sekaligus pertemuan orangtua kelas 3E. Ketika semuanya galau mengenai nilai mereka, Okuda menyadari sesuatu yang berharga/ ""Untuk sukses kau tidak harus sempurna./Bukankan Akabane Karma itu—keren?/_ _"Jadi saya direstui, Okuda-san?"/ Enjoy and rewiew please!_

.

.

Gadis itu membolak-balik buku yang berisi rumus kimia miliknya. Namun, buku tebal itu ditutupnya kasar, menimbulkan bunyi 'gedebuk' yang cukup keras.

Kayano yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh, "Ada apa, Okuda-chan?"

"A..ah, maafkan aku. bunyi barusan mengganggu ya? Aku hanya.. err, grogi saja, aku takut jika raporku banyak yang jelek."

Ya, saat ini kelas 3E boleh dikatakan sedang seperti menunggu lonceng kematian. Kita bisa lihat dari kegiatan mereka yang beraneka macam, namun wajah mereka mengekspresikan hal yang sama. Tegang.

Contohnya Sugino yang sedang melempar-lempar bola bisbol ke tembok tanpa berfikir bahwa tembok tua itu bisa saja roboh mengingat gedung sekolah yang sudah bobrok ini.

Contoh lagi Isogai yang daritadi mondar-mandir di sepanjang lorong dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, disertai suara Maehara yang berkali-kali mengatakan, " _Duduklah, Isogai! Kau seperti orang yang sedang menunggui keluarganya di depan UGD, tau!"_

Okuda Manami mengehela napas, lalu berdiri.

"E..eh, sekarang mau apa lagi?" dan gadis bersurai hijau di sebelahnya kembali bertanya.

"Jalan-jalan ke halaman belakang, sepertinya aku butuh udara segar," Okuda tersenyum singkat kepada Kayano, setelah itu berbalik dan keluar dari 'gubuk' kelas E tersebut.

Merasakan aura-aura suram dari teman-temannya di dalam gedung itu membuatnya tidak konsentrasi membaca buku kimianya. Dan jujur, ia jadi _badmood_ sekarang.

Halaman belakang begitu sepi, sempurna. Situasi inilah yang ia inginkan.

Duduk di salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang, ia kembali membuka buku tebal tersebut.

" _Tunggu, tadi aku sudah baca sampai halaman berapa?"_

Entah sedang PMS atau apa, ia langsung _badmood_ lagi begitu tidak ingat apa yang sudah dibacanya tadi. Yaa, karena kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak konsentrasi membacanya waktu dalam gedung, kan?

Bunyi 'gedebuk' pun terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ternyata kalau frustasi kau bisa sampai membanting buku kesayanganmu itu ya—"

Okuda mengerjap. Tu..tunggu, bukankah tadi ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Terus itu suara siapa? Setan kah?

"—Okuda-san~"

"Kyaa!" Okuda berteriak saat merasakan pundaknya disentuh dari belakang.

"Hee.. kenapa kau sekaget itu, sih? Okuda-san, ini aku,"

Eh iya, kalau diperhatikan lagi bukankah ini suaranya—

"Kar..ma-kun?"

Ya kalau pertama Okuda beranggapan itu suara setan benar, kan? Setan merah.

Karma tertawa, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping sang gadis kepang dua.

"Aku daritadi tidur di sisi belakang pohon ini, lalu terbangun saat kau datang. Masa tidak sadar?"

Okuda menggeleng, "Jadi Karma-kun daritadi tidur disini? Pantas tidak ada di dalam"

"Hnn begitulah. Cie mencariku," remaja bermanik mercury itu tersenyum jahil.

Mata Okuda membulat, kepalanya kembali menggeleng, "Ti-tidak kok! Kau kepedean sekali, Karma-kun"

Karma memerhatikan kepangan Okuda yang bergerak-gerak saat ia menggeleng.

Lucu sekali.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa ke sini?"

"Mencari..udara segar saja,"

"Ngomong-omong.." Karma menjeda kalimatnya, "Yang datang ibu atau ayahmu?"

Okuda membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, "Ibu"

Setelah jawaban singkat itu, hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Baguslah. Kalau ayah aku belum siap."

Ha?

Karma barusan hanya menggumam, namun karena di sini hanya ada mereka berdua, Okuda tentu dapat mendengarnya.

"A..apa Karma-kun?" Okuda masih tidak _ngeh_ dengan perkataan surai merah di sampingnya.

"Tidak, kita sama. Yang datang juga ibuku. Kalau ayah, jika nilaiku jelek keluar dari kelas nanti pasti aku langsung dimarahi di sini, makanya aku tidak siap," Karma membalas dengan nada yang kelewat santai.

Okuda mengangguk paham, "Hu um, ayahku juga begitu. Tapi, nilaimu kan selalu bagus, Karma-kun. Iya kalau aku, ujian kemarin hanya nilai IPA-ku saja yang bagus. Yang lainnnya biasa saja,"

Oke, mendadak dirinya galau sendiri mengingat nilai, apalagi nilai ujian sastra Jepangnya kemarin yang pas KKM. Rasa minder kembali menjalarinya mengingat betapa terpukulnya dulu ketika pembagian kelas, ia mendapati namanya ada di jejeran kolom murid kelas terendah di Kunugigaoka. Kelas 3-E.

"Kau tahu, Okuda-san.." Karma tiba-tiba berdiri, dengan gaya khasnya, tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Sekolah memang menuntut kita menguasai semua hal. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, semua pelajaran harus mendapat nilai bagus. "

Okuda tetap diam, tahu jika Karma belum selesai bicara.

"Tapi.." kelereng keemasan milikya memandang langit biru,

"Dunia tidak butuh orang yang sempurna dalam segala hal. Karena orang seperti itu memang tidak ada, kan? Meskipun ada, pasti ia tidak sepenuhnya menguasai bidang-bidang itu. Begitupun aku. Aku sangat percaya diri dalam matematika. Tapi sejujurnya meragukan kemampuanku di Sastra Jepang,"

 _Sama._ Batin Okuda.

"Dan, untuk anak SMP yang mampu mencampurkan larutan-larutan kimia menjadi sebuah ramuan—"

Perlahan, Karma menoleh ke arah gadis di belakangnya yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu.

"—menurutku itu sangat mengagumkan."

D _eg._

Waktu serasa berhenti berputar. Helai _crimson_ itu bergerak lembut diterpa angin. Netra _gold_ miliknya menyipit, seperti bulan sabit. Akabane Karma tersenyum pada Okuda Manami. Senyum yang tulus, tidak menyeringai seperti biasanya.

Manik _lavender_ sang gadis memandang obyek di depannya. Terpesona.

Tuhan, bahkan Okuda dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

Tapi Okuda menyadari, apa yang dikatakan Karma seratus persen benar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda berandal itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak yang mengena di hatinya.

Perlahan, sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, meski Okuda punya kekurangan di mata pelajaran lain, kemampuannya di bidang IPA tak usah diragukan lagi

Tanpa sadar, ia telah menemukan sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang—yang berharga, yang membuatnya tidak menyesal masuk ke kelas 3E.

"Ha'i, terima kasih, Karma-kun!" sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas, Okuda membalas senyuman Karma.

Dan jika kalian lihat, dua insan yang sedang tersenyum satu sama lain dibawah pohon Oak yang rindang itu—terlihat manis sekali.

 **FIN**

 **Huaa bikin apaan ini, maunya tadi humor waktu Nyoya Akabane dan Nyonya Okuda godain anak mereka, tapi malah fokus ke KarManaminya, oke, dibuat omake aja yhaa~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, MINNA-SAN~**

Omake

"Karma-kunn, ibu cari-cari disini kau rupanya!"

Karma maupun Okuda menoleh, dan tampaklah dua wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Yang satu bersurai merah, yang satu bersurai kehitaman.

"Pas sekali ya, Okuda-san, tadi kita duduk sebelahan eh taunya anak kita juga sedang berduaan disini. Gadis baik-baik seperti Manami-chan, kok bisa mau sama Karma-kun?" ceplos Nyonya Akabane.

Karma mendengus, "Maksud Kaa-san, aku bukan anak baik-baik, gitu?"

"Tentu saja Manami-chan mau, Akabane-san! Manami-chan kok tidak pernah cerita punya pacar seganteng dan sepintar Karma-kun? Kamu pinter ya milih cowok, " ceplos Nyonya Okuda.

Mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu yang semakin ngawur, pipi Okuda memerah, "Ti—tidak kok, Kaa-san, Akabane-san! Kami tidak—"

"Jadi saya direstui tante? "Karma bertanya pada Nyonya Okuda.

"Ahh, tentu saja, Karma-kun. Kamu itu tipe menantu idaman tau, siapa yang mau nolak,"

"OKAA-SAN!"

Hm.. jadi maksud "Kalau ayah aku belum siap" itu maksudnya siap minta restu, Karma-kun?

 **FIN BENERAN.**


End file.
